What Hurts The Most
by yayaboricua
Summary: What was going through Jacobs thoughts when Bella left to go save Edward. Songfic. No Flames please.


This is my first try at a Songfic, I never really found them interesting but then I heard this song and I happened to remember this part in the book. I thought it fit and so I tried it out.

No flames.

Disclaimer: I do not OWN the twilight characters that can go to Meyer, and the song goes to Rascal Flatts, found these lyrics, at .

Hope you like and review please.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house<em>**

**_That don't bother me_**

**_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_**

Jacob watched as the black car drove away from him in the forest, his chest raising up and down in anger and in pain. He growled angrily the howl bouncing of from trees, in the woods. He howled again but in pain as the wolf fell onto his stomach.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Jacob pushed himself up, remembering what had caused this pain. Bella was almost his, she almost had him.

He was so close, to have her, but that leech had to come in the way.

Bella had to still have feelings for the bastard that left her.

**_What hurts the mostWas being so close_**

**_And havin' so much to say_**

**_And watchin' you walk away_**

Jacob growled agonized. Memories of what happened sticking him.

"Bella please, stay for Charlie for me?" he begged desperately.

Bella looked at him torn, "I cant, I have to save him" she said walking around him.

** _And never knowin'_**

**_What could've been_**

**_And not seein' that lovin' you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

I fought with the leech, wondering if she was lying to get Bella to leave with them, but what she said kept enraging me, Bella had run down the stairs and I tried to stop her again.

Only to have her yell and walk out and got in the car.

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_**

**_But I'm doin' itIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_**

**_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regre__t_**

**_But I know if I could do it over_**

**_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_**

**_That I left unspoken_**

After that Jacob had left shaking with anger, he heard Bella's last request to protect her father and make sure he's ok, but didn't answer her.

Even though he knew she would never be his, he couldn't help but follow her every request.

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And havin' so much to say_**

**_(Much to say)_**

**_And watchin' you walk away_**

Jacob stood at the end of the cliff, watching over to the dark waters underneath him, he wanted no more then to throw himself and let nature take his course.

He would never know if he and Bella would have been together, if they could have worked out.

**_And never knowin'What could've been_**

**_And not seein' that lovin' you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_**

**_Oh yeah_**

What hurt the most was that he never had a chance to tell her, and he had so many things to say.

He loved her.

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And havin' so much to say_**

**_(To say)_**

**_And watchin' you walk away_**

Jacob sighed deeply he had to let her go, she had a choice and she picked _HIM_, over himself.

Jacob punched the tree beside it and watched as the branches shook furiously and leaves flew away.

**_And never knowin'_**

**_What could've been_**

**_And not seein' that lovin' you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

Jacob turned around and walked to his house slowly, determine to put distance between Bella and himself. He wasn't going to let her break his heart.

**_Not seein' that lovin' you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_**

A tear ran down Jacobs cheek as he closed his eyes and whispered softly into the night sky.

"what hurts the most, is that I love you"

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it. :)<p>

Please review. thank you for reading.

Camy.


End file.
